Awe
"I am not an ordinary human...." -''Said by Awe before battle Awe... Otherwise known as Awestriker, is a Team END member, specilizing in Ranged Weaponary and Transformation. He is the Root Character of Awestriker007 on DeviantArt Bio Awe actually had a bit of a troubled past. Before being recruited by the Mysterious Sheogoreth Industries, Awe actually accidentally transformed his parents when he was 10…Grabbing his little brother, Ty, he fled and tried escaping from what he did. However, he would later have his little brother taken for unknown reasons, later leaving Awe alone. Returning to his house, he was later recruited by Sheogoreth Industries, who'd give him various things in return for working for them. Having no choice, Awe worked for them isolated from all human contact with the exception of his Pokemon for 2-3 years until eventually, one day, he was comfronted by some teens who wanted to befriend him. Reluctantly befriending them, Awe would then go on crazy adventures with them, even developing a relationship with one of the teens, a neko by the name of Grimm. Awe did however had encounters with END members unknowingly with Zero Black, the TF Spy and Drew among others .However the thing that got Awe into END was when he met Silver Maxx, course, after Silver's friend, Rune, tfed Awe. After Awe attempted to shoot Silver,who was still a Lucario back then, with a shotgun and some tf mishaps, SIlver and Awe then struck up a fast friendship, eventually, leading to Silver getting Awe and Grimm into END, where Awe later met and developed a friendship and later loyalty towards Orion, Guy and ''especially Silver. Sure he had some rough moments, like when his house was burnt down but his friends have come in for him, especially Guy, who back when his october curse was taking effect, remade Awe's house into a Giant Biomechannical Tree which also functioned as a house. Regardless, Awe is there for his friends, or crew as he calls it at times and will fight to the last breath to help them, no matter the cost. Appearace Awe is a caucasion male with black hair and brown eyes. He is tall and thin as well..however something that is extremely noteworthy of Awe is a part of his hair partially to fully covering his left eye is blue. His outfit also varies depending on what he is doing. When he is just hanging out with friends, he wears Sneakers, Socks, Jeans, a black t-shirt with a dark blue shuriken motif on the center of it, and either a black, gray and blue zip up sweatshirt with a hood or a black and blue jacket with pockets. He also wears a silver necklace with two things on it: one is a silver 7 charm and the other thing is a aquamarine gateway gem surrounded by a circle of silver, the aquamarine gem he uses to store things in. When he is doing something END-related and/or thinks he needs a extra bit of armor, he wars a all black version of the Boomers Flightsuit reinforced with leather and some armor, as well as above it, a replica of the Blackwyrm Coat with pockets, and also reinforced a bit as well with leather and armor as well as holsters as well…he also wears the silver necklace with the aforementioned things on it. Personality Awe actually has a bit of a complex personality to say the least. Awe is fiercely loyal to his friends yet Awe can either accidentally or purposely, depending on the circumstances, end up hurting them. If and When that happens, Awe quickly goes to make it up to them the best he can. He is friendly and kind to those who are his friends and is helpful, putting his friends before himself when necessary, as seen when Awe helped Silver build the Poketrix despite the risks that would come with getting all the dan needed for it…its safe to say he nearly died multiple times helping Silver. Awe also has a hair trigger temper as anything can easily set him off, yet he can quickly get over it. However, should someone or something hurt him and/or his friends, Awe will stop at nothing to get retribution and kill, or at the very least, tf or hurt, whoever was on the offending end. Like Silver, Awe shares a stubborness which can get Awe inti trouble, especially if one of his bezerk buttons(hurting his friends) is pressed, the only difference is, Awe is more aggressive in getting retruibution. He also does have a bit of darkness in his heart, having known what its like to be alone and often or not, affecting some of his decisions… He even has, at times, no qualms of killing those who have hurt him and/or anyone he cares about…which has disturbed Orion and Silver. He is also a bit Sarcastic and somewhat of a jokester…often when fighting, he will fight for his friends and be a bit reckless, yet if someone hurts his friends during the fight or even threatens to hurt them, Awe will stop at nothing to make sure they can't follow up on their threat or even hurt them any further. Overall, Awe is a bit of an Anti-Hero…yet he cares for his friends and will fight for them and help them any way he can Equipment, Abilities and Skills Awe is smart, yet due to his bad habit of acting before thinking at times, he appears less smart than he is.It is because of this that he has the big gay. Awe is a bit crafty as well, being a quick learner. He has a bit above average defense and average attack, being strong enough to duel wield some guns and other things. Awe is also ambidextrous, able to use both hands at any task equally as the other and he has a bit of a resistance to Mind Control, due to his high well and sense of loyalty to his friends. However, Awe is very tough, able to take a lot of punishment and survive anything with varying severity of his wounds. He can push through pain, often taking a lot of abuse before going down, he can also regenerate a bit faster. He is also agile as well. Recently, after his tftg into a female lucario via aura manipulation by Silver and his subsequent detf back to normal, Awe has gained access to Aura and can now use it to possible effect. He has a lot to master however, only mastering the basic aura sphere and trying to not only make his own aura moves but is trying to Master advanced aura moves such as the Aura Shield. Awe's weapons are varied in terms of weapon type. He can wield any kind of gun with skill on par, if not slightly behind and/or ahead of Orions, ranging from ballistics like pistols, SMGs, Shotguns, Assault Rifles, Sniper Rifles, LMGs, Carbines, and other kinds of ballistics to Explosives like Grenades with a variety of types, Rocket Launchers, Grenade Launchers with a variety of ammo types, Crossbows with various bolts like the regular, explosive, shock, napalm, etc., Compound Bows with Regular Arrows, Explosive arrows, Fire arrows, etc. to Energy Weapons like Laser Weaponary, Plasma weaponry, Gauss weaponry, etc. to even heavy weaponry like Lightning Guns, Flamethrowers, Miniguns and much more… if its a type of ranged weapon, Awe is sure as hell going to wield it. He also has TF guns in various types like laser, explosive, sniper rifles, automatic, pistol, etc. He also has a Energy Sword as well as a trench knife which blade is actually that of a survival knife, he also has other types of melee weapons. Awe also has glases known as the Glass HUD, which Awe uses to moniter his vitals, hack into things, and is synced up to hi iPhone, among other things...it is pretty easy to emp however and can only do so much at once, so he tries not to use it unless its for a tactical edge Finally, he has several shiftable forms, an Anthro Noivern Form given to Awe by Silver before Awe joined END and a Shiny Greninja Form again, given to Awe by Silver. He also has a Female Gardevoir form as well as a Gallade form, given to him through unknown means. All of his forms look different save for one diffence… his Blue Tuft is on his form, even his Greninja form. He can use the abilities of his forms and can fly and glide with the Anthro Noivern Form, as well as be even more agile with his Greninja and Noivern forms in varying degrees. Awe is also currently mastering his forms and trying his best to meld his skill with guns, melee weapons and powers of the form he's in, though he has a long way to go to smooth it out However, the most significant thing that he has in his arsenal is the Duomatrix. Appearing as two identical armored glove-gaunthlet arm pieces with keypads on the arms to program the temporary tf and for control, as when on, they are fastened tightly and nothing can get them off unless emped or Awe puts in the command to release them. The Metal is a Platinum white and Red with black (Selfrepairing, though at a bit of a slower pace) nanofiber cloth with a pokemon symbol on the top hand part of the Duomatrix and energy running through the spaces to the sensors that lie on the palms. With the Duomatrix on, Awe can use it to tf into any pokemon(with any gender, if applicable, though it is only temporary for the form he will be in, and will return back to his original gender when the tf is up), even mega evolutions if the pokemon has any, fuse two pokemon together, even mega evolutions and use the power against his foes. Awe will assume the form of the pokemon, just fused together if applied and with the Duomatrix symbols on the form. However, there is multiple costs for this: the First is a varying duration time and recharge time: If Awe has chosen to tf into a pokemon that has no mega evolution or has a mega evolution yet has not been enabled and has not been fused(combination 1), Awe can be in the form for as long as he has set the time for, though he will have to wait for the duo matrix to recharge if exited out of the form by time duration or at will for at least 5 minutes. If he has went into a pokemon form that can and has been mega evolved yet not has been fused with another pokemon(combination 2) OR he has went into a pokemon form that does not have a mega evolution or has a mega evolution yet has not been toggled on and has been fused with another pokemon of the first pokemon's conditions(combination 3), Awe can stay in the form for up 60 minutes and will have to wait for the duo matrix to recharge once out of the form for up to 60 minutes. If Awe has went onto a pokemon form that has a mega evolution that is toggled and has fused with a pokemon that has no mega evolution form or has one that has not been toggled on(combination 4), Awe can stay in the form for up to 45 minutes and when exited out of the form, will have to wait up for 90 minutes for the Duomatrix to recharge. Finally, if he has went into a Pokemon Form that can and has mega evolved and fused with another pokemon who can and has mega evolved(combination 5), Awe can only stay in the form for up to 30 minutes and must wait up to 120 minutes for the Duomatrix to recharge. the Second cost is if the Duomatrix is emped, despite being resistant to electricity, and if Awe is in a form, the duo matrix can fall off Awe and he can either be locked in the form until the duo matrix is recharged and reput on Awe, where it will instantly detf Awe, Awe can be harmlessly detfed yet without the Duomatrix on him now, The duo matrix symbols will be turned off and will not reboot, yet Awe can lose control and go crazy, which can become more likely if he has combination 2,3,4 and ESPECIALLY combination 5 or end up dying from the thing keeping him tethered to his human form turned off and the strain on his DNA. Finally the third cost is Awe can only use this if he hasn't been tfed, due to the Duomatrix only working when he hasn't been tfed OUTSIDE of a Duomatrix TF. Despite the costs, Awe cherishes the Duomatrix, due to the Duomatrix being made by his friend Silver. The Duomatrix also has a TF Protection feature and when he is in a Duomatrix-Form, Awe will take on a completely new style of fighting using only his form's powers to assist him in battle Category:Team END Category:Root Characters Category:Original Characters